


I dress like shit, call it fashion, but your fashion's the shit

by McFaye



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Very slightly suggestive, i wanted to write some fluff on this good night, mostly fluffy, so have some joey sewing some punk ass patches to mitch's jest (jean vest), theres a SWMRS reference if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: yes the title is from a song let me live (Fashion-The Royal Concept)





	I dress like shit, call it fashion, but your fashion's the shit

Jonas had always had some odd fascination with Mitch’s fashion, or arguably, lack thereof. It was brash, aggressive, and even scary sometimes. Or at least, that’s what he thought of it before he had begun seeing him in a different light. What was once intimidating and frightening was kinda cool to him. He didn’t know what to call his aesthetic, but something about it had started to make him feel safer over the past few weeks.

One of the hallmarks of his style and outfits happened to be his assortment of patches and pins, with various bands, swear words, and symbols adorning them. 

However, what Jonas didn’t know, was that Mitch was a big ol’ phony.

“What do you mean you can’t sew? How did you get all of these on here?” Jonas held up his denim jacket, which had since become a denim vest when mitch cut the sleeves off. Mitch dumped a whole pile of new patches on the space on the bed next to him.

“I always got Javier to put them on for me, but he’s stopped helpin’ me after last time when he stabbed himself in the hand with the needle. Cried like a baby, but he stabbed my hand with the needle when I made fun of ‘em.” Jonas brought the vest slightly closer to his face and sniffed it.

“And you know how to do this stuff, so I figured you’d do yer beloved boyfriend a favor.”

“Yeesh, when was the last time you washed this?” Mitch’s bed creaked as he laid back on it, cradling his head with his arms.

“The scent is part of the look.”

Jonas rolled his eyes, bunching the fabric up in his arms and went to sit on the bed, Mitch moving his legs closer to the wall to give him room. He scooped up a handful of the patches and let them fall back onto the sheets.

“Are you sure you’ve got enough space on here for all of these?” All he got in response was a shrug.

He turned the vest around to admire the back. Javier must have sewn on the zombie's head as well. From what he could tell, he was good at it, even if the seams were a little messy. Jonas opened the little sewing kit he had and got his needle and thread ready.

Right before he got to work, he noticed a pair of lanky shins beginning to rest on his lap. When he looked over for answers as to why he was now becoming Mitch’s personal ottoman, he was met only with a wink and a wide grin. Jonas had to look away to hide the little smirk he had.

The first patch he picked off the pile didn’t surprise him. It was a little rainbow flag, the colors would be the brightest part of his jacket, and that made Jonas happy in a way. Of course, Mitch’s sexuality was no secret at this point, but he admired the confidence he had to be able to wear something like this.

He picked up the needle with one hand and set the patch on the chest area of the jacket. Jonas had to admit, he really did like sewing. It was originally something Sue had taught him when he was younger so he could help out repairing the foster kid’s ripped clothes. Over time, it had become a hobby. And he would have finished off many more projects if it weren’t for Dean reprimanding his ‘girly’ interests. 

He also really liked making things for other people. It was rewarding, in its own way. The sense of accomplishment, seeing the recipient’s face light up when they got it. It was nice. He’d even made a beanie for his sister’s birthday, and even if he did get an affectionate noogie for it. 

Jonas watched the thread weave in and out of view, jumping a little when he occasionally got his fingertip with the tip of the needle. Finally, he sewed back to the point he started and tied off the end of the thread. He set his supplies down and held the vest up for his boyfriend to see, who was currently scrolling on his cracked phone. Mitch sat up, wrapping his arms around Jonas’s shoulders.

“Aw, thanks Glowbug, yer really good at this.” A faint ring of fuschia started showing up around Jonas’s torso. Mitch leaned his pointy lips towards his cheek and planted a messy kiss there. The brunette giggled and turned his head, leaning in for a real kiss, but his lips were only met with air.

“Wh-hey! Why don’t I get a kiss?”

“Ah-ah, one kiss per sewing.” Jonas huffed.

“What? How else am I gonna get ya to finish it?” Mitch seemed to be satisfied with his incentives but looked as if he wasn’t happy about having to restrain himself from kissing him as much as he might want to.

“Heh, you ever consider I was doing this because I wanted to be nice?” Mitch clicked his tongue.

“Weeelll, I guess if you /don’t/ want the kisses, then-”

“Fine, fine, I’ll keep working.”

“Thanks, Joeybean,” Jonas giggled when he felt his scratchy hand come up to run through the curls at the back of his head.

For the next half hour or so, he picked through the pile, barely recognizing any of the bands or franchises or...whatevers he was putting on there. From one that only said ‘DRIVE NORTH’ in all caps to a picture of Buddy in one of his non-torn sweaters. His hand started to become tired as he weaved the thread in and out of the fabrics. He had kept going, gaining another peck from Mitch with each, until he reached a blank one with nothing on either side.

“Hey Mitch, this one doesn’t have anything on it. Or does that like, mean something.” Mitch sat up once more to inspect it, his legs never moving from Jonas’s lap. 

“Oh yeah! I wanted to do something with that one,” He yanked it out of Jonas’s hands, along with the needle and thread.

“Uh, alright…?” 

He watched as the taller boy sporadically whipped the thread in and out, and refused to show him what he was doing until he was done. Jonas let his gaze wander around his boyfriend’s room until he heard him exclaim.

“Here! Want this one right on the front. Just in case anyone didn’t know.” He held it out and Jonas grabbed it from his long fingers. 

Slowly, his face reddened when he realized what it was. Though he did a shoddy job, Mitch has stitched a crooked heart, with ‘M+J’ slightly off-center inside of it. When he looked back over to him, he was beaming.

“O-oh…” Suddenly, he felt the familiar, slightly wet sensation of Mitch’s thin lips on his cheek again. Then again. And again. Again, again, again. And over and over again until the last stitch was secured and the threads were cut and tied off. 

“Looks great, Babe. Yer so talented.” Jonas shook his head, and tossed the vest off to the side, going in for a real kiss, his well-deserved prize for finishing it.

“Your stubble is tickling me.” Mitch wrapped his arms around Jonas’s neck, gently but securely.

“That’s part of the kissin’ Mitch package deal.”

Jonas snickered, pulling back.

“Wait, wait. I just spent all this time on your edgy little jacket, now you gotta model it.” Mitch perked up.

“Huh?”

“How else will I see how my work turned out? You gotta play dress-up now.”

“Tch, well if ya insist.” 

He hopped off the bed, then sauntered over to pick up his vest. Turning away from his boyfriend, he slowly began to slide his arms through the holes in the fabric, looking behind him and tossing him a wink. He gave him a little roll of the hips as he grabbed the sides and pulled it tighter against his torso. 

“Don’t get too into it, Mueller.” Mitch completely ignored this command and kept doing a suggestive yet subtle dance, occasionally striking obnoxious poses.

“Work it!”

“Heh, don’t have to tell me twice.” He spun around and leaned up against his graffiti-covered wall.

“Tell me Spots, if you saw a porno mag with this as the cover, would ya buy it?” He propped one arm behind his head and the other hand following his happy trail, making sure to lick his insanely huge biters. His ‘sexy’ posing earned him a loud laugh from his viewer over on the bed.

“Psh, yeah, ten outta ten would buy that magazine. Fifteen copies.”

“Aww, yer too kind.”

Jonas was definitely sure now, he’d never get sick of Mitch’s fashion. Never.


End file.
